Makoto Itou/relationships
Family Makoto's parents have been allegedly divorced one year before the events of Shiny Days. He lives with his mother in an apartment and enjoys an above-average economic condition. Because his father doesn't have a good relationship with the rest of the family, Makoto never gone with his relatives. Makoto has a younger sister named Itaru Itou, who lives with their father, and she dislikes living with her father very much. In Shiny Days, Makoto told Itaru that he doesn't like their father, either. Makoto is the main pillar of his home, since he is the only male in the home and his mother is always at work, so he put himself in charge of everything. Makoto's mother seems proud of her son for this reason. They have sex with each other in Strip Battle Days 2 and she is pregnant with his child. Makoto is fond of his little sister very much, for instance he is seen to spend the majority of his free time taking care of her during summer vacation, and reading bedtime stories for her. Itaru, on contrary, attaches to Makoto very much, even saying she wants "to be brother's bride". Taisuke Sawanaga Taisuke and Makoto are old friends and hang out together. In the anime, Taisuke expresses jealousy about all the attention Makoto gets from various girls. In most media their relationship is generally friendly but in a special case where Makoto steals Sekai from him very late into the game their relationship can become slightly hostile. Katsura family Kotonoha Kotonoha is Makoto's (official) first love. In School Days, taking the same train everyday, both of them are attracted to each other and develop feelings, but they are too shy and reserved to confess. In the second semester, with the help of Sekai Saionji, Makoto confesses his feelings to Kotonoha and Kotonoha happily accepts him as her boyfriend. But later, their relationship experiences many awkward moments due to many factors, both from themselves and others' undermining. In some routes, Makoto secretly begins to have affairs with other girls, and he feels guilty for his unfaithfulness. As the series progresses,their relationship begins to break off as Makoto's relationship with Sekai begins to increase.Their relationship gets worse as Makoto starts to avoid Kotonoha and blocks her calls, causing Kotonoha to go into yandere mode. However, Makoto takes Kotonoha back as his girlfriend as he realizes how much he has hurt her. In Summer Days, which is set chronologically before School Days, Kotonoha and Makoto have noticed each other's existence and begin to develop feelings since they take the same train to Sakakino Gakuen. In Cross Days, Kotonoha and Makoto's relationship had already been endangered by Sekai and others, Makoto knows he shouldn't betray Kotonoha, but he just cannot correct himself, thus he feels very guilty. Kokoro Kokoro gets along with Makoto very well and always tries hard to promote the relationship between him and her elder sister. In Summer Days, befriended with Kotonoha's sister, Kokoro, Makoto and Kotonoha begins to approach each other with Kokoro as matchmaker. During the Summer Carnival, they become a happy couple. However in certain routes, Kokoro also pursues Makoto in particular routes and results are unexpected. In her route in Strip Battle Days, it is revealed that Kokoro, after several years of periodical raping by Makoto and unnamed protagonist of game, grew from a cheerful child into a silent and reserved girl. When the protagonist threatens her that he rapes Kotonoha's daughter (which she has with Makoto in this continuity) if she won't obey him, Kokoro breaks completely and submissively leaves the protagonist to do whatever he wants with her. Parents Although not very happy about Makoto, Kotonoha's father admits him to be Kotonoha's lover. Kotonoha's mother, Manami, holds a generally good impression of Makoto. In particular routes of Summer Days, Makoto is also attracted by Manami's beauty and maturity then turns to pursue her. Makoto can even impregnate her in one route. Saionji family 'Sekai' Initially in School Days, Makoto pays little attention to Sekai and responds to her chat coldly, unless she changes the topic to Kotonoha Katsura. Makoto is very grateful as Sekai volunteers to be the matchmaker, but after she kisses him, he began to notice Sekai in a more romantic way. Especially after Sekai begins to give him "special sex training", the two get more and more closer. Eventually, the two begin to have a sexual relationship behind Kotonoha's back in which Makoto even impregnates Sekai. In the visual novel their relationship can come out very differently, from being ignored by him, in a polygamous relationship, or end in true love to even her killing him. If she goes to Paris their relationship inevitably ends. In Summer Days, there is one route Makoto meets Sekai in downtown and is deceived into her home. In Cross Days, Sekai and Makoto have already had a close relationship. Youko Sekai's mother, Youko Saionji, is happy to see her daughter brings a boy (and a nice one) to their home. In some Summer Days routes, by some misunderstandings and coincidences, Youko considers Makoto as her wooer. There are some routes where he impregnates her. Kiyoura family 'Setsuna Kiyoura' Makoto protected Setsuna from bullies during their school's opening ceremony, and encouraged her to run for class-representative. He also helps and encourages her in Summer Days as she experience difficulties while working in Youko's restaurant, Radish. Setsuna is very grateful and developed one-sided feelings to him at beginning of many stories, but Makoto doesn't return her feelings. After acknowledging that Sekai also has feelings for Makoto, Setsuna gives up her chances and does everything to get them together. In certain routes, Setsuna can be Makoto's lover and possibly get impregnated by him. In other certain routes she can become the reason why Sekai and Makoto end up together. In Summer Days her chances of being with Makoto are much bigger. In Cross Days there's nothing to say about Makoto and Setsuna since she doesn't have any routes. 'Mai Kiyoura' Mai Kiyoura considers Makoto as her wooer. There are some routes where he impregnates her. Otome Otome is a friend that Makoto has known since middle school. She has had feelings for him for a long time but keeps them hidden. In Shiny Days, it is revealed by Karen that Otome joined basketball club according to Makoto's suggestion. In the visual novel in almost all routes she makes a move on Makoto but this fails everytime. In a single route Makoto can choose her after realizing that his true love was right next to him all along. In the anime she reveals her feelings at the festival and they are caught on camera making out (and perhaps more). They have shed meetings for a while. Kiyoura catches on to them doing this. As does the Trio. Hikari In the visual novel Hikari serves as a minor character most of the time. In a few routes she can start dating Taisuke but in her endings Makoto offers to help her go out with Taisuke. Due to unfortunate circumstances they are forced to have sex which ends with Hikari giving her virginity to Makoto. After this Hikari sleeps with Taisuke but decides he isn't good enough and decides to be with Makoto. She can either be impregnated by Makoto or not. If she doesn't then Hikari in addition to sleeping with him, brings in a new girl for Makoto to have sex with literally every day. If she is impregnated its implied they're secretly in a relationship and Hikari successfully gives birth to a baby. Other girls Trio They don't interact with him much, but after hearing about Otome's success, and hearing Kumi Mori bragging about her own boyfriend, Natsumi expresses her curiosity about what Makoto is like. Minami follows along but is the most hesitant. Later after Makoto is alienated at school, Kumi expresses remorse when the other two declare it's a bad idea to see him any more, which is ironic since she was the only one of the three with a boyfriend (and was cheating on him). Ai Yamagata Ai is from the same junior high as Makoto, but she transferred in during third year. Ai has had feelings for Makoto since highschool, and she's willing to destroy both Kotonoha and Sekai's relationship with Makoto in process and indirectly dragged Yuuki Ashikaga into the problem as well. In Shiny Days, it is revealed that Makoto liked her, and they were supposed to confess to each other in middle school graduation, but failed due to Otome's intervention. 24 recent calls The first half of episode 11 reveals a list of some of his recent calls: 1-8.jpg| 9-16.jpg| 17-24.jpg| #Matsuda Shouko #Kurihara Emi #Nakagawa Shino #Ooki Sanae #Kanbayashi Youko #Kume Kyouko #Yoshida Yuu #Tadokoro Ayako #Satou Miko #Hayami Shizu #Suzuki Megumi #Kawai Kei #Umeda Aya #Inaba Mariko #Hirayama Ran #Fukase Shigemi #Sawada Yuuna #Moriya Yuuko #Sotoda Kotomi #Hayashi Aki #Hyuuga Miyuki #Egashira Haruna #Akino Yuki #Oonishi Rin None of these even include the five girls he'd been with prior to seeing the list. Nor the three after. Adding in the two relatives of his first girlfriend from the games, that brings the total to at least 34. Only four characters referenced in the series have not been observed with him: Nana, Uzuki, Mako's sister or Tai's sister. Though knowing Mako, this doesn't necessarily rule them out. Alphabetical list The second half of episode 11 shows Makoto scrolling through his phone list at 19:42. Here are the seventeen names that display: Aizawa-Umeda.jpg Umeda-Katsura.jpg Ebara-Kanbayashi.jpg #Aizawa Mie #Aoki Yuuna #Akino Yuki #Inaba Mariko #Inoue Hiromi #Iwasa Suzuko #Ukita Yoshiko #Umeda Aya #Egashira Haruna #Ebara Ayane #Ooki Sanae #Oonishi Rin #Obuchi Minami #Katsunishi Erika #Katsura Kotonoha #Kawai Kei #Kanbayashi Youko These overlap with the names shown earlier under recent calls. It is likely he only scrolled partway through his massive address book, since he stopped when he saw Koto's name. Category:Relationships